


Pretty in Scarlet

by Cassells



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Cock Rings, Collars, Dom Gabriel, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Gagball, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Master/Pet, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Rope Bondage, Spit As Lube, Spit and Sperm, Stripping, Sub Jack, Top Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Whipping
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 00:38:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14069094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassells/pseuds/Cassells
Summary: “Wirst du ein artiger Junge sein, Jack?”





	Pretty in Scarlet

**Author's Note:**

> Du wolltest "härter", du bekommst "härter", Josh.  
> Das hier ist für dich. Wieder einmal.

“Wirst du ein artiger Junge sein, Jack?”

Ein leises Wimmern verließ seine Lippen, als das kalte Leder seine Haut berührte. Jack zuckte leicht zusammen. Gabriels Stimme ließ ihn erschaudern und er biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Wie durch eine automatische Reaktion drückte er seinen Rücken durch, sodass er aufrecht saß.  
Er kniete auf dem Boden, seine Hände hinter seinem Rücken verbunden, während das Seil von dort aus beinahe schon künstlerisch um seinen gesamten Körper gebunden war. Er hatte seine Kleidung bereits vor einiger Zeit verloren, aber er konnte sich nicht mehr an den genauen Moment erinnern.  
Es war ihm auch vollkommen gleichgültig. Es war egal. Für diesen Moment. Seine Augen waren mit einem Seidentuch verbunden, sodass er diesen Sinn verloren hatte und er die Berührungen auf seinem Körper deutlicher und bedeutend stärker spüren konnte.

„Antworte mir, Jack, wirst du ein artiger Junge sein und tun, was ich dir sage?“

Sein Mund fühlte sich eigenartig an, beinahe schon wie ausgetrocknet, sein Hals fühlte sich an, als hätte er Sandpapier gegessen. Jack öffnete seinen Mund, um zu sprechen, aber doch war es ihm nicht möglich auch nur einen Ton herauszubekommen, so sehr er es versuchte. Er versuchte zu schlucken, was ihm nur noch größere Schmerzen verursachte.  
Das Leder der Peitsche, das ihn zuvor schon berührt hatte, knallte auf seinen Rücken und Jack keuchte erschrocken auf, taumelte etwas vorwärts, versteifte sich aber im selben Moment und konnte somit verhindern zu fallen.

„Du weißt, was mit unartigen Jungen passiert, Jack.“

Die Art und Weise wie er seinen Namen aussprach, jagte Jack eine Gänsehaut über den Körper.  
Er hörte wie Gabriel sich von ihm wegbewegte und er konnte sich nur vorstellen, was nun passieren würde. Wieder erschauderte er ein wenig, als er das Knarzen einer der Holzdielen des Bodens hörte, was bedeutete, dass Gabriel wieder zu ihm zurückkam.  
Jack genoss die beinahe schon zärtliche Berührung, als Gabriels Hand durch seine Haare fuhr, seine Fingerspitzen über die Kopfhaut gleiten ließ und die empfindliche Haut mit den Fingern liebkoste, sogar leicht an den Haaren zog. Schlagartig wurde sein Kopf jedoch zurückgezogen, sodass er in seinem Nacken lag und seine Kehle dem Anderen vollkommen ungeschützt zur Verfügung stand. Er wusste, dass Gabriel seinen Kehlkopf deutlich hüpfen sehen konnte, als er erneut versuchte zu schlucken.

„Wirst du mir gehorchen, Jack?“

Er versuchte zu nicken, aber doch schien dies ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit, da Gabriel seinen Kopf noch immer nach hinten gezogen hielt. Er versuchte es noch einmal, aber scheiterte bereits bei dem Versuch, als sich der Griff plötzlich lockerte und sein Kopf leicht nach links fiel. Jack versuchte sich wieder aufzurichten, seinen Rücken gerade zu drücken, als er zur erneuten Überraschung etwas an seinem Hals spürte. Gabriel legte es um seinen Hals und bereits als das Material seine Kehle berührte, wusste Jack innerhalb von Sekunden, dass es sich um das Halsband handelte, dass Gabriel ihm vor einer Weile gekauft hatte. Es schloss sich mit einem leisen ‚Klick‘ und lag eng um seinen Hals.

„Nachdem du nicht mit mir sprechen willst, werde ich dir deine Stimme nehmen, Jack.“

Gabriel war noch immer hinter ihm und automatisch öffnete Jack seinen Mund. Er kannte das Spiel inzwischen schon gut genug. Der scharlachrote Gagball wurde in seinen Mund befördert, als sich die Lederriemen über seine Wangen legten und hinter seinem Kopf geschlossen wurden. Es war eine Art Gurtsystem und die Schnallen zogen etwas an seinen blonden Haaren. Aber doch stachelte es Jack nur noch mehr an. Schweiß rann seinen Körper hinab und er zitterte leicht.  
Die Augenbinde wurde ihm mit einer einzelnen Bewegung vom Kopf gezogen und instinktiv kniff Jack seine Augen zusammen. Das künstliche Licht der Deckenbeleuchtung blendete ihn selbst durch die geschlossenen Augen und er erhoffte sich, sie noch etwas länger geschlossen halten zu dürfen. Der Andere löste sich von ihm.

„Schau mich an, Jack.“

Das Licht war noch greller, als Jack es in Erinnerung gehabt hatte, aber doch versuchte er Gabriel anzusehen, kniff die Augen jedoch immer wieder zusammen. Sein Speichel sammelte sich in seinem Mund und er versuchte ihn seinen schmerzenden Hals hinunter zu schlucken.  
Gabriel saß wenige Meter vor ihm auf einem schwarzen Ohrensessel aus Leder. Er trug einen dunkelblauen Anzug, dazu ein weißes Hemd und eine dunkle Krawatte, aber doch konnte Jack die Farbe im grellen Licht nicht genau ausmachen. Er hatte seine Beine überschlagen und schaute ihn mit seinem durchdringenden Blick an, ließ ihn keine Sekunde aus den Augen. Er war zurück gelehnt, hatte einen Arm jedoch auf der Armlehne abgestützt und strich sich damit über den Bart an seinem Kinn.

„Du wirst deinen Blick nicht von mir lösen, Jack. Du wirst mich anschauen und du wirst dich keinen Zentimeter bewegen.“

Die Stimme des Dunkelhaarigen trieb ihm Schauer über den Rücken und ruckartig nickte er nochmals, soweit das Halsband es ihm zuließ. Jack spürte ganz genau, dass daran eine Leine befestigt war. Woran diese jedoch festgebunden war, hatte er noch nicht herausgefunden.

Gabriel legte beide seine Hände auf seine eigenen Oberschenkel und ließ sie für einen Moment dort verweilen. Nach und nach fuhren sie langsam die Anzughose nach oben und dann wieder nach unten, machten kurz vor seinem Schritt immer wieder Halt, um umzudrehen. Er schien dieses Spiel ewig zu spielen, zumindest kam es Jack so vor. Ihm war heiß, mehr als nur das und es war ihm nicht möglich seinen Blick von dem Soldaten abzuwenden. Seine Lippen um den Gagball fühlten sich trocken und rissig an.   
Er wimmerte gegen den scharlachroten Ball in seinem Mund, als er sah, wie Gabriel sich seine Hose öffnete und hineingriff, seine halbharte Erektion herausholte, die Hose dabei etwas hinunter schob.

„Das hier ist dein Verdienst, Jack.“

Er stöhnte auf, als er seine Erektion fest umgriff und sie pumpte. Ein erneutes Wimmern von Jack. Sein Schwanz zwischen seinen Beinen zuckte. Bis jetzt hatte er ihm keinerlei Beachtung geschenkt, aber doch erregte ihn das Szenario vor seinen Augen so sehr. Er zuckte. Gegen seinen Bauch. Verschaffte ihm ein bisschen Reibung, aber doch hielt der Cockring um seinen Schwanz und seine Eier ihn davon ab zu kommen. Gabriel tat dies jedes Mal, da er derjenige sein wollte, der zuerst kam. Er wollte Jack leiden lassen, während er seinen Spaß hatte, bis er ihm letztlich die Erlösung verschaffte.

Wieder streichelte Gabriel über seine Erektion, ehe er davon abließ und aufstand. Quälend langsam zog er sich sein Jackett aus und legte es über die Rückenlehne des Sessels, achtete feinsäuberlich darauf, dass es keine Knicke bekam. Das Hemd folgte, wobei er jeden Knopf einzeln öffnete, Jack dabei anschaute und ihn mit seinem Blick wieder erschaudern ließ. Die Gänsehaut schien Jacks Körper gepachtet zu haben. Wieder wimmerte er gegen den Gagball. Er wollte mehr, wollte ihn berühren. Berührt werden. Er wollte so vieles, aber doch bekam er nichts davon.

Gabriel war nackt und setzte sich wieder auf den Sessel, breitbeinig. Jack konnte sehen, dass er frisch rasiert war. Nicht komplett, aber doch genau so, wie Jack es liebte. Gabriel fing erneut an sich zu berühren und jede einzelne Faser in Jacks Körper verzehrte sich nach dem Soldaten. Er kniff die Augen zusammen, öffnete sie dann wieder, als ihm kurz schwindelig wurde.

„Willst du mich, Jack?“

Ein ruckartiges Nicken des Blonden. Nichts mehr als das. Er wollte genommen und bezwungen werden. Wollte zu Gabriels Eigentum gemacht werden, auch wenn er dies schon längst war.

„Wirst du ohne Widerrede alles tun, was ich von dir verlange, Jack?“

Wieder ein Nicken und ein zustimmendes Wimmern gegen den Ball.

Gabriel stand langsam auf. Viel zu langsam, wenn es nach Jacks Geschmack ging und er wurde leicht unruhig auf seinen Knien. Dies wurde nicht besser, als Gabriel vor ihm stand und seine Erektion direkt vor Jacks Gesicht war. Er beugte sich ein Stück nach unten und öffnete den Lederriemen, sodass der Gagball sofort auf den Boden fiel. Die Speichelfäden tropften Jack über das Kinn, aber keiner von beiden schien sich daran zu stören.  
Ohne auf eine Aufforderung zu warten, lehnte Jack sich nach vorne und leckte über die Unterseite der Erregung, vernahm ein überraschtes Aufstöhnen des Anderen. Es jagte ihm selbst eine Gänsehaut über den Körper und er lächelte schüchtern vor sich hin, als er dann schon seinen Mund um die Spitze schloss und leicht daran saugte. Sofort legten sich Gabriels Hände an seinen Hinterkopf und er drückte Jack nach vorne, sodass er ihm seine gesamte Länge in den Mund schob. Jack versuchte dem Griff zu entkommen und seinen Kopf etwas nach hinten zu ziehen, aber er hatte keinerlei Chancen.

„Du wirst dich mit unterwerfen, ohne dich zu wehren, Jack.“

Er würgte, als die Erektion an seinen Gaumen stieß und sich weiter seinen Hals hinab schob. Er versuchte seinen Kiefer locker zu lassen und durch die Nase zu atmen, aber doch wurde der Würgereiz nicht weniger und immer wieder schnappte er irgendwie nach Luft, wusste selbst irgendwann nicht mehr, wie er es schaffte, nicht zu ersticken.   
Jack schaffte es nicht, sein Safeword zu nennen.  
Ein hilfesuchender Blick nach oben, von wo aus Gabriel seinen Blick erwiderte und sich sofort zurückzog, sodass Jack seine Lungen mit Luft füllen konnte. Gabriel ließ ihn nie aus den Augen, wenn er nicht sprechen konnte, genau aus so einem Grund. Sie kannten sich lange genug, vertrauten einander blind, sodass sie mit Blicken arbeiten konnten. Aber doch ließ Gabriel ihm keine lange Verschnaufpause und schon versenkte der harte Schwanz sich wieder tief in seinem Hals.

„Du bist so ein guter Junge, Jack.“

Das Raunen jagte ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken und schon anhand Gabriels zunehmender Geschwindigkeit bemerkte er, dass dieser seinem Orgasmus nahe sein musste. Immer tiefer und härter wurden seine Stöße, der Griff in Jacks Haaren fester. Der Blonde konnte sich kaum bewegen, geschweige denn wehren und so ließ er es geschehen, versuchte sich den Moment in seinem Hirn einzubrennen, während seine eigene Erektion immer noch zwischen seinen Beinen zuckte.  
Gabriel ergoss sich tief in seiner Kehle. Jack spürte, wie das heiße Sperma seinen Hals hinab lief, konnte jedoch nicht alles schlucken, was in seine Mundhöhle gelangte und es hinterließ einen bitteren Geschmack auf seiner Zunge. Erst als der Soldat sich zurückzog, konnte Jack einen weiteren Versuch des Schluckens wagen, aber doch tropfte einiges davon auf den Holzboden. Der Speichel tropfte ihm immer noch vom Kinn und vermischte sich mit dem Ejakulat auf dem Boden. Schweratmend er ließ sich etwas nach vorne kippen, wurde dann von Gabriel aufgefangen, der vor ihm in die Knie ging. Er streichelte ihm über die Haare.

„Leck es auf, Jack.“

Eine von Gabriels Händen glitt hinter Jack und löste langsam dessen Fesselung, sodass dessen Arme schon nach kurzer Zeit wieder frei waren und das Seil lose an seinem Körper hing.  
Der Blonde legte seine Handflächen links und rechts von dem Gemisch auf den Boden und ging mit seinem Oberkörper nach unten. Die Muskeln in seinen Armen zuckten unwillkürlich, was von dem nicht-bewegen der letzten Stunde – Oder Stunden? Jack konnte es nicht sagen. – kam, aber doch reichte es nicht aus, um ihn zum Fall zu bringen. Jacks Zunge leckte über den Boden und das Raunen, das derweil Gabriels Lippen verließ, brachte seine Erregung wieder zum Zucken. Er wollte endlich kommen, er brauchte es so sehr und er wusste, dass es nicht viel brauchen würde, bis er kam, aber doch schien es Gabriel noch nicht zu reichen.

„Es reicht, Jack.“

Als Jack sich wieder aufrichtete, war Gabriel wieder vor ihm und streichelte ihm über die Wange, beugte sich nach vorne und küsste ihn mit offenem Mund, kam Jacks Zunge mit seiner eigenen sofort entgegen, konnte sich selbst darauf schmecken, störte sich aber nicht daran. Eine seiner Hände hielt sich stark an Jacks Hüfte fest, während die andere dessen Wirbelsäule nach unten strich, dann wieder nach oben fuhr. Er löste den Kuss und brachte die Hand, die zuvor noch auf Jacks Rücken war, vor dessen Gesicht.  
Jack kannte das Spiel. Er öffnete seinen Mund und nahm die Finger in sich auf, die ihm hingehalten wurden. Er leckte daran, saugte und umnetzte sie mit so viel Speichel, wie es nur möglich war.

„Du bist so gut, Jack.“

Gabriel entzog ihm die Finger wieder und machte sich nicht erneut die Mühe die Wirbelsäule hinab zu streicheln, sondern umkreiste mit seinem Mittelfinger direkt Jacks Schließmuskeln, benutzt nun seine andere Hand, um die Backen etwas auseinander zu ziehen, drang dann Glied für Glied mit seinem Finger in ihn ein, genoss jedes einzelne Wimmern, das er dem Blonden entlockte.

„Du wirst nicht kommen, hast du mich verstanden, Jack?“

Ein ruckartiges Nicken, verbunden mit einem erneuten Wimmern. Der Cockring machte es ihm ohnehin fast unmöglich zu kommen.  
Gabriel führte einen zweiten Finger in ihn ein und machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe diese zu spreizen. Er hätte es getan, hätte er im Sinn ihn gleich zu ficken, aber doch wollte er dies nicht. Im Moment wollte der Dunkelhaarige ihn einfach nur komplett auseinandernehmen und ihn dann Stück für Stück wieder zusammenfügen. Er liebte es, wenn Jacks Gesicht diesen leidenden Ausdruck annahm, winselte und tonlos danach bettelte endlich kommen zu dürfen. Seine Finger streiften über Jacks Prostata und anhand des unwillkürlich lauten Aufstöhnens des Blonden, wusste Gabriel genau, dass er den Punkt gefunden hatte, den er inzwischen nicht mehr suchen musste. Er wusste genau wo er lag.

„Du hast dir eine Belohnung verdient, Jack.“

Gabriels Stimme war rau und tief und ohne danach zu fragen, griff er nach der Erektion des Blonden und streichelte leicht darüber.

„G-Gabe, bitte…“

Flehend verließ es Jacks Lippen und seine Stimme war brüchig und schwach, als er nur noch darum bettelte, endlich zu kommen. Er konnte nicht mehr. Sein Körper war komplett am Ende, aber doch war da noch diese letzte innere Anspannung, die ihn wach hielt.  
Mit nur einer Bewegung nahm Gabriel ihm dann den Cockring ab und danach brauchte es nur noch eine leichte Berührung an seiner Spitze und Jack kam hart über die Hand des Soldaten, der ihn durch seinen Orgasmus massierte. Wie immer wurde ihm die Spermaverschmierte Hand vor den Mund gehalten und Jack leckte sie sauber. Tat es so, wie er es immer tat, schmeckte sich selbst, aber doch war es egal.

„Lass uns dich ins Bett bringen, Jack.“

Jack ging auf alle Viere, als Gabriel aufstand und nach der Leine griff, ihn dann aus dem Zimmer führte und Jack nur noch hoffte, dass ihn bis zum Bett nicht die Kraft verlassen würde.

Aber doch wusste sein Herr ganz genau, was Jack brauchte.


End file.
